The present invention is generally directed to a betting terminal for playing a game such as a baccarat game. The invention betting terminal allows players to play different games without moving from one gaming table to another. Therefore, the invention helps to maximize the time spent by players on gaming tables while they are inside a casino and also maximize the utilization of casino floor space.
Gaming is a major form of modern entertainment. For example, baccarat is one of the more popular gambling games played in casinos or gaming establishments. As is well known, the game is played on an elongated table having a game board displayed along the upper surface of the table. The game board displays certain wagering areas, and the elongated table allows for the seating of multiple players or bettors (1-16) and the positioning of the multiple dealers (3) necessary for operating the casino game. Bettor locations are typically numbered on the table and each bettor location has an area designated for a wager on the bank hand and an area designated for a wager on the player hand. Baccarat uses a standard deck of 52 playing cards and is usually dealt from a shoe having multiple decks that have been shuffled together prior to the beginning of play: A feature of conventional live games is that the betting process is limited to a single game. The simplicity of the betting process has led to a corresponding simplicity in the relatively few types of games which may be placed during in a casino, for example, which may limit interest on the part of the player(s) and thus further limit the casino in terms of profit and payout. The embodiments described below address the above-described issues and needs.